eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Cane Gravity Spear
"Jingle Bells..Vampires Smells.. You're not getting away!" Lollipop to a vampire impaling it with a candy cane gravity spear. Candy Cane Gravity Spear After a joke from a Ghost Rider outside a Low Council meeting that the Lollipop Tribe attended, they got their 'toy maker' Vat-Father to work on the concept of a gravity spear shaped like a candy cane. As the name suggests, this 12 foot long vibro-spear is red and white striped, with a hook at the end, and a gravity generator built into the shaft. The blade is slivered to make it good for fighting supernatural creatures. The gravity generator is excellent for preventing impaled vampires from turning into mist and floating away. It's also good for preventing anyone struck from moving much due to the intense gravity field it creates around the head. The curled end is excellent for tripping opponents and in a pinch can be used as a type of grapple hook. Statistics The gravity field can be maintained for 5 minutes from an e-clip, or technically indefinitely through power induction, but requires a 1 minute cool down when powered this way. The gravity field can be activated as part of attack for free, and quickly deactivated. Special Features Silver Tipped The spear head is coated in silver, allowing it to damage creatures vulnerable to silver such as were creatures, vampires and other supernatural beings. Gravity Generator The built in gravity generator can create the effect of 10 Gs in a ten foot long, 5 foot wide area from the base of the spear head. Mists (such as a vampire in mist form, or air elementals) and liquids (water elementals) will be sucked to the center of the field and compress into a solid ball, unable to move. Any vampire attempting to escape in mist form is instead compressed into a 3 foot ball of compressed ice. See page 122 of Fleets of the Three Galaxies, Gravity Field spell for more details. Hooked End The wielder can use the hooked end to grab and trip an opponent, gaining a +2 to trip or grapple attempts when using the hooked end. The hooked end can also be used as a climbing aid, granting a +10% to climb checks. The wielder can hang from the hooked end if it is on a surface that can support the weight of up to 1 ton. Options Grapple Hook The hooked end is attached to a launcher with an attached cable and winch allowing it to be used as a grappling hook as the end splits into three. There is 100 foot of cable and can support up to 1500 lbs. Spinning Top The first three feet behind the spear tip of the red and white stripes are actually flexible blades which can spring out and spin at incredible speeds. This can be used to parry melee attacks, granting +3 to parry, or as an offensive weapon, 2d4 MD on a slash, 6d6 MD on a sustained cut (takes 2 APM). Category:Candy Cane Gravity Spear Category:Lollipops Category:Weapon Category:Melee Weapon